russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation
IBC broadcasts a variety of programming through its VHF terrestrial television station IBC-13 Manila. These programs include news and current affairs, drama, anime, sitcom, foreign shows, entertainment news and talk shows, game shows, educational shows, sports programs, as well as reality and variety shows. The company also broadcast in different channels that also have specialized programs aimed at different audiences. From time to time, these channels of IBC-13 produce and broadcast television specials such as regional festivals, concerts, cultural events, and sports events from Viva Sports while the the popular basketball games with the Philippine Basketball Association and the National Basketball Assoiation as well as its local carrier of boxing championship Manny Pacquiao and Nonito Donaire boxing fights and the billiards of pool players. Most of the network's programs are produced at the network's broadcast complex in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. For the previously aired programs of Channel 13, see List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. Currently broadcast 'News' *''Express Balita'' (1998-present) (simulcast on DZTV and INN) **''Express Balita Weekend'' (1998-present) *''IBC Headliners'' (1994-present) *''Ronda Trese'' (2000-2002, 2011-present) (simulcast on DZTV and INN) *''Magandang Umaga Ba?'' (1999-2007, 2010-present) (simulcast on DZTV and INN) 'Current affairs' *''Linawin Natin'' (1992-2007, 2011-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Angara ng Bayan'' (2012-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Snooky'' (2012-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Kassanga Mo Ang Langit'' (2007-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Biyaheng Langit'' (2007-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Nora Mismo'' (2002-2003, 2012-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Report Kay Boss'' (2013-present) (also broadcast on PTV and INN) 'Dramas' 'Primetime Teleserye' *''My Family Xyriel'' (produced by Viva Television, 2013-present) *''Safe In The Arms Of Love'' (produced by Viva Television, 2012-present) 'Anthology' *''Sandy's Boyfriend'' (produced by Viva Television, 2013-present) 'Telenovelas' *''Palabra de Mujer'' (2013-present) *''Amor Bravío'' (2013-present) 'Asian drama' 'Korean' *''Flower Boys Next Door'' (2013-present) *''I Need Romance 2'' (2013-present) 'Taiwanese' *''Once Upon a Love'' (2013-present) 'Animated' 'Japanese' *''InuYasha'' (2013-present) *''Battle Ball'' (1994-2000, 2013-present) *''Astro Boy'' (2013-present) *''Kirarin'' (2012-present) *''Cyborg Kurochan'' (2001-2003, 2012-present) 'American' *''Pop Pixie'' (2011-present) *''Barbie'' (2010-present) *''Sofia the First'' (2013-present) *''Grossology'' (2010-2012, 2013-present) *''Winx Club'' (2010-present) *''Rapunzel: The Series'' (2013-present) *''Maya & Miguel '' (2013-present) 'Comedy' *''Petra's Panniest'' (produced by Viva Television, 2012-present) *''Happy TODAS'' (produced by Viva Television, 2013-present) 'Variety shows' *''Lunch Break'' (2000-2003, 2010-present) 'Talk shows' *''Noel @ Late Nite'' (2012-present) 'Game shows' *''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (produced by Viva Television, 2000-2002, 2012-present) *''The Weakest Link'' (produced by Viva Television, 2001-2002, 2012-present) 'Reality shows' *''K-Pop Star Hunt'' (2012-present) *''Born to be a Star'' (produced by Viva Television, 2012-present) 'Entertainment news' *''Showbiz Star'' (2012-present) 'Educational' *''Barney & Friends'' (2003-present) *''KapinoyLand'' (2012-present) *''Y2K: Yes to Kids'' (1998-2003, 2011-present) *''Sesame Street'' (2001-2003, 2012-present) 'Infotainment' *''Chinatown TV'' (2010-present) *''Cooltura'' (2011-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Health Line'' (2008-present) 'Movie Block/Special' *''Kapinoy Cinema'' (2013–present) *''Sinemaks'' (1998-2003, 2010-present) 'Sports' *''PBA on IBC'' (1999-2002, 2011-present) (under Pinoy Extreme) *''NBA on IBC'' (1999-2002, 2011-present) (under Pinoy Extreme, Basketball TV and NBA Premium TV) *''World Pool Masters'' (2013-present) (under Pinoy Extreme) *''ONE FC'' (2012-present, under Pinoy Extreme) *''Donaire Flashback'' (2012-present) *''The Main Event'' (2008-present, together with Pinoy Extreme) *''WWE SmackDown'' (2013-present) 'Religious shows' *''Family Appointment with El Shaddai'' (1980-present) *''Family TV Mass'' (1980-present) (simulcast on DZTV and INN) IBC Regional programs 'Luzon' Northern Luzon (IBC TV-13 Baguio and TV-6 Mountain Province) *''Express Balita Cordillera'' North Central Luzon (IBC TV-8 Dagupan, TV-12 Cabanatuan TV-11 Tarlac and TV-7 Baler, Aurora) *''Express Balita Pangasinese'' Ilocos Norte (IBC TV-13 Laoag) *''Express Balita Ilokano'' Bicol (IBC TV-13 Naga, TV-7 Daet, Camarines Norte, TV-7 Legaspi and TV-2 Sorsogon) *''Express Balita Bicolandia'' 'Visayas' Central Visayas (IBC TV-13 Cebu and TV-2 Dumaguete) *''Express Balita Bisaya'' *''Subgo TV'' *''Cebuana Kapwa'' *''Sinulog Festival'' Panay (IBC TV-12 Iloilo) *''Express Balita Ilonggo'' *''Ikaw Kabuhi Ko'' *''Tele-Radyo'' *''12 Under Club'' *''Dinagyang Festival'' Negros (IBC TV-12 Bacolod) *''Express Balita Negrense'' 'Mindanao' Northern Mindanao (IBC TV-10 Cagayan De Oro and TV-13 Ozamis) *''Express Balita Hilagang Mindanao'' Chavacano (IBC TV-13 Zamboanga) *''Express Balita Zamboanga'' Southern Mindanao (IBC TV-13 Davao) *''Express Balita Davaoeno'' *''Dabaw TV'' Socsksargen (IBC TV-10 General Santos and TV-12 Koronadal) *''Express Balita Cotabato '' Upcoming programs 'Telenovelas' 'Mexican' 'Asianovelas' 'Korean' 'Taiwanese' References See also *Television overview *IBC *2013 Philippine TV Ratings *List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Philippine television series Category:Metro Manila television Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television-related lists